


Lazy sunday afternoon

by socialcase



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialcase/pseuds/socialcase
Summary: It is the last day of the Christmas vacation, school starts tomorrow which means that Robbes vacation is and the rythm of de daily school life will return. Sander is getting anxious, can he still find the peace of the past two weeks?  Let's find out while Sander and Robbe are visiting Milan and Zoë.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. What if ...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, so I apologize in advance for every possible mistake you'll find in the text.  
> Nevertheless, I' ll hope you will enjoy this story, I got inspired yesterday on a sunday afternoon. 
> 
> It's the firts story I've ever written in English. I'm curious if you like it. I can take contructive criticism.

Sander was riding his bike through the foggy streets of Antwerp. He had lunched with his family and he knew Robbe would be on his way to meet him after he had spent some time at the dinner table with his mom. Sander wasn’t to happy, sad would be exaggerating, but there was definitely something going on in his mind. Tomorrow the school would start again and that would be the end of the most peaceful period he had in a very long time. He ‘s mind was wandering, why was there all that fog? It was winter, not autumn for God’s sake. What will happen to him, and more concerning, what would happen to Robbe, if the climate change would get worse? The start of the new year hasn’t been that great, on a personal level, it was more than he could asked for, but there were whispers of a possibly start of a third world war, know the tension was rising between Iran and the USA. Sander felt the temperature in his body rising, what if … . 

He was still halfway from the flat of Zoë where he would meet Robbe. Lisa had taken an extra few days away from it all and would return to her room on tuesday. So Zoë and Milan invited the couple to come over and spend the sunday afternoon with them. What Sander didn’t know was that Milan had told Robbe over the phone, while grinning, that his former room was still available until monday evening. Robbe had jokingly answered, that he was more than a barrel filled with hormones, and thought to himself, “I’ll keep the suggestion in mind, it could be useful perhaps.” Sander could have guessed, but wasn’t aware that his boyfriend was already anxiously waiting in the sofa of the flat.

Sander felt that the “what if’s … “ were disproportionately taking over his mind. “Not this time”, Sander thought, and decided to fight back with all of his might. He visualised Robbe holding his nuckles, kissing him, saying that he was the reason that he felt what he have felt for the first time. A light smile formed around Sanders lips. And then he’s mind remembered: The game, THEIR game, “minuut per minuut”. Sander visualised Robbe and whispered: “ The next minute I’m going to meet,  _ mijn lief _ , and I’m going to willingly drawn in his beautiful deer brown eyes.” And while he was accelerating his speed, his smile growed to a bright shining little white wall of teeth and his eyes were full of life. 

Eight minutes later ad exactly 13:31 Robbe stormed down the stairs, he had heard the doorbell rang and there wasn’t a single vein in his body that would let Sander come up the stairs without kissing him. He had missed him. So when Sander opened the door he was practically smashed to the ground by Robbe almost throwing himself in his arms. While Sander grabbed with one hand the door, to get a grip and not completely losing his balance, and with the other Robbe’s shoulder, he said: “Wow wow, what is your plan?” He cupped Robbe’s face with both his hands en looked gentle but firm in his eyes. “Drawing in his eyes” the minute had started. 

Robbe plead to be kissed by his handsome boy, who was staring into his eyes with so much engulfing love and warmth. Sander was happy to apply and pushed his lip in the most tender manner on to the warm lips of his lover. Robbe did his best to control the burning fire inside him and answered the gesture with his most delicate kiss, almost een silk sarong that touched the lips of the Jack Frost look alike. Soon he let go and the kisses became more deep and passionate. At exact the same moment the boys gasped for air and simultaneously said: “I’ve missed you so much.” They shattered with laughter, recognizing the fact they were saying the same thing at exactly the same moment. 

Robbe, grabbed sander by the wrist and said: "come on", as he pulled his soulmate up the stairs, only to be greeted by Milan at the door saying: “Ah there you are, what took you so long? “ Giving a machiavellian wink at Sander, who playfully put his index finger on his lips and whispered “ssssst”, passing aside the great common friend Milan had become to both of them. Zoe each hugged the boys and gave them three kisses. “Three kisses?” Robbe said with big smile, his eyebrows almost hitting his hair, so that Zoë was struggling not to laugh uncontrollably in the living room, seeing those big eyes staring at her. “It’s still january, Epiphany hasn’t arrived yet, so why not?”. “You can’t spread too much love”, Milan proclaimed, and Sander throwed him a big smile. 


	2. Games and croques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy sunday afternoon passing with friends, enjoying there present and than releasing it's slowly ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sander is a artistic guy, I was wondering which one of the Belgium painter of last century would be Sander's favorite. I think that I've maid not a bad choise. 
> 
> My English isn't on the same level as my Dutch, but it's improving, so have fun. 
> 
> In the next chapter that will be published a few days later, we reach the conclusion of the story.

Milan had prepared his famous mulled wine, his own secret recipe. When it comes to sweets and desert and other things that had sugar in it, Milan couldn’t be topped. So the four of them were enjoying the self made cookies, while zipping from the wine. “Are you sure you didn't make this?” Sander asked Robbe. He waited a few seconds to enjoy the puzzled look on the brown curled boys face and than continued to say: “Because this taste so good it must be maid by an angel.” “Ah finally”, Milan said with a grin on his face, “The truth has been spoken.” Robbe smiled en blew a kiss in the direction of Sander, and whispered “No you are, my love.” Zoë smiled in een more melancholy manner, she was sure she would miss the cheeseness of that couple hanging around the house. 

Though Sander and Milan weren’t the masterminds in playing board games, they enjoyed it playing with friends and Zoë happened to be a “Colonist of Catan” adept. She was proud at Robbe who had picked up pace very quickly and seemed to like the game. And so the afternoon rippled on, the four of them chatting, smiling, and having fun, occasionally mocking Milan when he made a stupid move on the board. 

It was getting later and diner time came fast. Sander had agreed to make “croques” if Zoë and Milan bought the supplies. Robbe had insist that he would pay for it, to thank them both, but Zoë and Milan thought Robbe was actually out of his mind if he truly believed for one second, he could get away with that. So in what had been a spiced up messenger debate, they reached an agreement with the stubborn 16 year old. He paid 60%, they 40 %. And so Sander was baking “croques” in the kitchen. Milan got a special service, some tiny bird with deer brown eyes, had whispered in Sanders ears that he let Zoë taken some pineapple home from the shop. So Sander made only for Milan “croque Hawaii”, the same thing as a croque, only with pineapple between the ham and melted cheese, Milans favorite. It was Sanders honor to make those special “croques” for the man who unselfishly had watched over his angel and by extension himself also. He felt very grateful towards Milan and Sander growth fond on the uncompromising gay guru Milan was. 

They were all enjoying their meal, made with love by Sander. Milan said that these “croque hawaii ‘s” were the best he had ever tasted. Sander smiled at him and said with his typical flair: “Of course what did you expect from this chef-artist?”. “A chef-artist who’s always struggling with his shoes” Robbe playfully teased, while he winked at Milan. “How was your mother?”, Zoë asked. “Oh with ups and downs, yesterday it was a little bit difficult, but today she had a great day”, the curly haired boy answered. “Good to hear”, I like your mother, she’s really a nice woman you know”, Sander joined the conversation. “That isn’t too hard to comprehend, she has the sweetest son, of so I’ve heard” and this time Sander threw a wink at Robbe while he said that. “Oh my lovely sweethearts”, Milan giggled. “So nice seeing both of you having a good time.” And the dinner continued, telling stories of the past weekend, making jokes, and throwing with compliments.

Milan did the dishes, while Robbe dried them with his kitchen towel. Sander gladly offered a helping hand to his friend and stood right by his side. Whispering in his ear “I’ve missed you, I don’t want to go home.“ Sander knew Robbe had to be with his mom, giving her every support he could and sad enough he couldn’t always joining him at his home. This weekend he had to work for school. He delivered a paper regarding “Constant Permeke” and “The school of Latem”. Sander admired the Flemish expressionist. Permeke had always been a bold figure who painted and sculpted exactly what he wanted, giving the establishment one big finger. He even dared to paint a very critical painting “Jabbeke in 1940” risking the torn of the nazi German occupier, always seeking the boundaries of society. He didn’t take the easy pad in his life, and Sander was really appreciating that fact. Out of respect for this stubborn artist, he putted his hart in this paper. Permeke deserved nothing less than the best of his efforts. He knew the muses of the painter Permeke, and thinking about that he missed his own muse. How he would love discussed this paper or his thoughts concerning “Permeke” with Robbe, explaining why he was so important for him. But still not so important as mister David Robert Jones. Each time Sander had an brilliant idea or found an eloquent manner of describing the true features of Permeke, he would enthusiastically turn around only to be hit by the fact that he’s soul companion wasn’t there. God he had missed the boy. He could never guessed that not hearing “Sander” or “aren't you exaggerating?” could be so painful. And then he realised: “ What was he supposed to do?” Robbes school was starting and he wouldn’t be around that often, so this was nearly a taste of what the future would bring and it scared Sander, how much he missed his sweet deer brown eyed boy.

How he had missed him. If Sander only knew how he had hungered for the love of his playful Jack Frost. Robbe accepted the fact that his mother needed him now, but it would have been a lot easier coping with her battles if Sander was with him. He had that light hearted way of turning the things around in difficult circumstances. Robbe couldn’t quite explain, but there was a weirded sort of bond between his blond-bleached lover and his mom. A bond he sensed and had developed in a rather rapid speed. A bond he tried to understand, but couldn’t captured the details of it. Robbe presumed it had to do with the fact they both understood what a psychiatrist and mental illness meant. They seemed to connect on a transcendental level, which made Robbe smile as he thought of it. Sunday had been a piece of cake, but the previous day didn’t passed in een smooth way, there had been some difficult moments and though Robbe could handle that, Sander sure would've been useful. In the past years Robbe has developed his own method to react when his mother was acting weird, but it took a lot of the energy from the 16 year old boy. And Sander made it all seems so effortles, keep his mom laughing, turn the mood around when it get a little bit dark, finding things to distract, he had a natural gift for it. Robbe loved his artistic boyfriend for that and many other reasons. Each time it had been difficult, or as he felt his energy sucked out his body this weekend, he missed his soulmate to lift them both up. His heart ached and it left a little scratch on his soul. It was ridiculous he thought, after all they’ve been through, he still missed him so much, in full understanding that he would see Sander on sunday. He turned his head to the freakin angelic boy and answered: “I’ve missed you to”.


	3. Babbling on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbe and Sander are opening up to each other, and the universe seems to give them special hints.

“How I would love to stay here and spend the night in your arms” Sander said with melancholy in his voice. “But we can’t, know that you‘ve moved out…”. “Actually”, Robbe responded, “I’ve made a deal with our guru right here, I can have the room for the night.” Sander practically jumped in is arm with a big smile and his green eyes exclaiming: “You didn’t , what did I do to deserve you, my beautiful brown curled angel?” . “you gave me some _croques_ ” Robbe playfully answered. “Allright, allright” said Milan with a fake upsetting tone, “Those dishes won’t dry themself”. So the boys grinned and continued their job.

Milan had already finished and went joining Zoë in the living room. The work tempo Robbe and Sander displayed, wasn’t exactly that of a professional dishwasher. They seemed to enjoy the time together at the dishes, slowly drying the plates with their kitchen towels. Milan was saying to Zoë in the living, that he must test doing the dishes with his next lover, it seemed to be one hell of a foreplay. Zoë smirked en they both giggled in their comfortable sofa. Meanwhile, the conversation in the kitchen got more serious. “How can you know exactly what I need? How I got this lucky?”. “That isn’t too hard to figure out, maybe I’ll have the same needs?” Robbe whispered in Sanders ear. “Oh do you know? “ Sander said, while putting the last plate back in the cupboard. “Okay, then, let me just make a call, I’ll be right back. “I’ll be waiting anxiously”, Robbe sighed, smiling en feeling his knees getting weak.

While leaning against the counter, Robbe’s thought were drifting away. “How will we manage?”, he thought, being a little bit worried, knowing that his hectic live will be back at full speed very soon. “How would he be able to give Sander the peace and quiet, he desperately needs? He can and will give it now, Sander mustn’t notice anything from his doubts. He deserves the tough and warm Robbe, the one who would go to a fire to save hime, the one who would drown, rescuing him. Heck, he would even find him like Brel said: “ _pearls made out of rain from a country where it never rains"_ If that is what it took to keep him happy, he would gladly obliged.” Sander came back, kissed his brown eyed lover on his forehead and said softly: “I’m completely yours now.” “And I’m yours too” Robbe whispered, looking straight in those bright green eyes.

“Mmmmm Zoë en Milan, we would like to thank you for the invitation and the wonderful company we had this afternoon.” Sander mumbled in the living room. “But it's getting late and I must go back to school tomorrow so … .” Robbe couldn’t finish his sentence. “Go on you love birds” Milan pronounced, “make the best of the rest of the evening. By the way Sander, the croques were exquisite.” “There definitely were” Zoë responded. “But not nearly exquisite as the company. “ “I’ll miss you boys.” Robbe had already a little flush, that became even redder after the words of the two precious flatmates, whom he owed a great deal. So while he took his bleach haired lover by the hand leaving the room, he turned his head one last time en threw them both a kiss and a warm smile.

Gently Sander was pulled into the private space of Robbes former room. They both laid on the bed. Sander kissing Robbe so softly and at the same time so intense, Robbe gently caressing his cheekbone. “I’ve longed to touch you” Robbe whispered in his ear. “I’ve craved my fingers on your skin”, Sander said while smiling and taken off Robbe’s shirt. “I want that strong man chest of yours." Robbe answered as he pulled the David Bowie shirt right over Sanders eyes. So, slowly the game was started, the boys were losing their clothes, one by one, kissing and caressing each other on all the right places. Sander was leaning his naked body into the gorgeous naked body of his deer eyed, curly haired boyfriend, when he suddenly cracked, turned away from him and said: “I can’t, I can do this, …” Robbe followed his lead, one arm over Sanders chest and the other delicate fondling his hair: “What’s wrong honey? “ “I haven’t been completely honest with you”. Sander quietly sobbed, while there was running one tear from his eye along his cheekbone. “I’ve panicked today.” “I was on my way over you and I felt that my mind was slipping. I was so afraid afraid I would lose it.” “Ssssst, sssttt”, Robbe said with a puzzled look on his face. “ You’re now here with me, everything's alright baby.” He said with his familiar reassuring voice. “But I must say, I’m a little bit confused, you seemed quite okay, when you got here? How did you managed that?”. The tears of the bleached haired boy stopped and he simply said: “You”. “Me but… .” “I’ve pictured your gently, loving face holding my fist, explaining our game.” “Look at me Sander”, Robbe said, and Sander stared at a beautiful smile and into a pair of deer browned eyes with tears inside them. “Robbe I… “ “Ssssst”, the brown curled boy said “I ‘m so deeply touched by your overwhelming unconditionally love.” Robbe said to this beautiful Angelic boy resting in his arms. “But” Sander said, “what if there’s to little time, what if I .... .” “Sander”, Robbe said in his silky calming voice. “I know, I have the same doubts, but hey, remember our game? We’re good at it! What I'm saying, good, were the best at playing that game!” Sander smiled. “So the next minute, we're gonna make love”, he whispered in his boyfriends ear. “

Of course the hormones were raging through Sanders body and he felt hot and horny, he wasn’t complaining about that, but that wasn’t what he was searching, he could have that from every beautiful boy. But this boy was different, every touch of every body part, each delicate stroke, every silky soft lip kiss on his body, every firm grip or a body part pressed firm against his own, made him feel more secured, more loved, more at peace, more whole, more extremely happy and he wished this would never stop, he was enchanted by the love spell of this gifted, pure hearted boy. “If there is a heaven, I’m now in it” he thought.

Robbe was so excited, of course he liked making love with his boyfriend, but it wasn’t the search for the orgasmic bliss, the horny tension that he loved, of course he was enjoying it, sex was wonderful, but he was sure he could find that with any other well build boy or man. It was something else that made this so precious, it was love. Robbe felt so loved. Every tipping touch of Sanders fingertips, his deep voice whispering in his ear, his strong arms pressing him into his chest, his warm lips kissing his body, every single act in this love game made him feel so welcome, so loved. “This is it”, Robbe thought. “This is the proof from what I’ve always known. There is no greater force in the universe, then the force of love.” The boy had made up his mind and no one could convince him otherwise. And so the handsome lovers buried themselves in each others bodies, becoming more and more one unity, lost in every dimension.

They slowly came back to earth, satisfied, exhausted, but not quite ready to sleep. So Robbe laid with his head on the left shoulder of his loving boyfriend. They were sharing Sanders ears from his phone, listening to one of his playlists. “If time could stop... “ Sander said. “Yeah” Robbe smiled, “ I would surely freeze this moment.” “ I really loved the day”, Sander said turning slightly at Robbe giving him a cheesy smile. Robbe found his eyes and softly vocalized his thoughts: “If every sunday would be like that, so lazy, so peaceful, a lazy sunday afternoon.” _“A wouldn't it be nice to get on with me neighbours_ ”, Robbe heard through the headphone in his ear. He looked surprised and turned his head to Sander: “That isn’t David Bowie”. “You’re doing well my little padawan”, Sander jokingly answered. “These, my boy, are the Small Faces, with Lazy Sunday, oftenly wrongly referred to as Lazy Sunday Afternoon.” “ You’ll keep surprising me, a non Bowie song on your playlist?” Robbe teased Sander. “ Yeah but did you know that Bowie was frequently described as the fifth member of the Small Faces. Not many people know that … . “ And so they went babbling on, certain that they would find a solution for every obstacle that could come along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the end of the story. It was my firts one in English and maybe it isn't to well writen, but I had to try it. I was thinking about the small faces and Sander and Robbe and to my suprise, there was actually a real link between them and David Bowie. I then I knew it, I had to write this story.
> 
> Hopefully you've enjoyed it. Maybe I'll write something else on another ocasion. 
> 
> I'm very grateful for all the kudos. Love you all.


End file.
